


One Summer Evening

by KontonShaco



Category: Dusk Maiden of Amnesia, Tasogare Otome x Amnesia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KontonShaco/pseuds/KontonShaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon arriving in Yomi, Yuuko meets the infamous Izanami. Unable to accept her fate she finds herself trapped between the treacherous human world and the soul devouring underworld. One summer evening she locks eyes with a young man who threatens to change her past, her present, and her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Summer Evening

**A/N: I do not own these characters or the story's world. This fan fiction is based off of the original work of the series creator Meibii. This fiction is based on the events of the manga.**

Soothing waves and creaking wood seep into Yuuko's slumbering form. Her eyes flutter as red, orange, and bluish hues pass her by. A series of moans escape her lips before she grabs ahold of the wooden object beside her.

"Yukariko. Why did you leave the light on?"

With each push, her body shakes along with the flooring. Her eyes narrow at the unfamiliar feel of her sister's limb. Suddenly, Yuuko's body springs forth and she finds her hand resting upon the side of a boat. Her heart hammers inside of her chest as she peers out onto the vast sea of fog.

"What is this?"

The vibrant colors emanating from the floating lanterns grant her vision into the murky waters below. As she leans forward the ship's wooden frame digs into her bear, voluptuous chest. Blood rushes to her face as she quickly takes a seat and covers herself with her arms.

"Where are my clothes? Where am I, for that matter? The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my room."

Within the recesses of her mind, her memories lay in fragments before her. She reaches out to grasp the closest fragment and a wave of pain rips through her mind. An agonizing grunt fills the lonesome air as she holds her now splitting skull. Because of the soothing whisper of the water, her affliction gradually subsides. With her pain gone, she places her hand over her heart to calm its erratic beating.

"Calm down Yuuko. This may look bad, but it's not. Just stay calm and don't lose your head."

Just as she finishes pepping herself up, something pounds on the underside of her craft. A shriek cuts through the silence as she scurries as far away from the point of impact as possible. The splinters of wood bite into her back as she tries to assimilate into the structure. The boat shakes violently as the pounding continues.

_Please someone help me!_

Tears begin to stream down her face as the hammering makes its way back to her, but then stops abruptly. Her trembling courses through the air as her sight dances along the floor as if she has x-ray vision. She shakily gets to her knees and peers out into the sea. Within the layer of mist, a row of lanterns illuminates the approaching shoreline. Her heart bleeds with gratitude for her good fortune.

"Thank you."

While caught in the moment, she disregards the warm liquid caressing her toes. Not until the liquid grazes her knees does she pay it any attention. Upon looking down, the color instantly drains from her face.

"No...no...no."

With great haste, she shovels the intruding liquid back into the sea. Handfuls of water fly through the air before her body reaches its limit. Hunching over, her wrists plunge into the liquid while she catches her breath. The acceleration of the vessel slows to almost to a crawl. Yuuko's mind goes blank as boards break in quick succession before her. Water rushes into the structure at an alarming rate. She turns to the shoreline and measures, finding herself only meters away. Taking to her feet, she leaps from the boat with all of her might. Her feet plummet into the warm waters, while her upper body collides with the wet earth. The sand buries itself between her toes and fingers as she claws her way to safety. Upon reaching a safe distance from the water, her body collapses onto the grainy sand.

"I made it," she says with a pitiful chuckle. "I'm alive."

Her hands dig out the sand as she basks in the song of the sea. As her triumphant high wears down, she gets up, and surveys her surroundings. With her back to the sea, a forest of trees stands before her. Like a moth to a flame, her body moves seamlessly across the sands and onto a beaten path. Standing at the entrance to the forest, a shiver runs up her spine. With her hand on her chest, Yuuko suppresses her fear, and moves forward. The lights glowing in the woods cast several ominous shadows. Twigs and branches graze her body while she cautiously moves around the woodland area. As she progresses deeper, the leaves adorning the trees becomes less plentiful and the earth become more barren. After advancing several miles, the cuts and scrapes on her legs and feet become unbearable. With the nearest tree to her back, she takes a seat on the ground. Her fingers massage her injuries, alleviating her discomfort. She breathes a sigh of relief upon completing her task. Standing up, she knocks the dirt off of her body. Before taking a step forward, a sudden series of snaps echo around her. She remains still as the snapping gets closer and she hears the frantic cries of a man.

"Help me!"

She pinpoints the origin of the voice and finds the silhouette of a man bolting in the distance. Her lips part to call out to him, but stop as three shadowy figures appear fast on his heels. Her heart races as their hulking forms charge through the area with reckless abandon. The man's form tumbles into a tree causing him to yelp in pain.

_Get up! They're going to get you if you don't get up!_

The man scrambles to his feet, now favoring a limp. Within moments, the monsters quickly surround him. As they pounce on their helpless victim, Yuuko averts her eyes. Her body scrunches up as the agonizing cries flood the once peaceful area. Her emotions threaten to break free as the inhuman gnarls mask the man's dying screams. Mustering her courage, she forces herself to bear witness to the scene. Torn limbs bask in the dismal light and her stomach violently churns. Keeping an eye on the beasts, Yuuko peels herself from her current position. With each step she pushes aside the landmines before her.

_Please don't let them notice me. Please don't let them notice me._

The weight of her situation lightens as she distances herself from the ravenous beasts. Her heart jumps with joy as she spots a clearing ahead just in the distance. Both haste and cautiousness hold priority as she slides her way through the dangerous area. As she exits the woods she falls to the ground and rests her face upon the soil. The trembling of her body seeps into the ground while her long, raven strands of hair cover her face. After minutes of recuperation she stands up and observes her surroundings. Before her, the dying landscape stretches as far as the eye can see. Not looking back, her resolve hardens, and she continues forward into the barren wasteland. Minutes turn to hours as she trudges across the lifeless landscape.

"How long have I been at this," she asks, sweat pouring from her brow. "I haven't seen a single person. Not a single soul. I'm tired of being here. I just want to go home."

Her stomach growls from neglect as her feet pulsate from stress. Yuuko continues on her journey, and progresses several hundred yards before her legs give way. The ground embraces her weakening form as it leeches her strength. She heaves a sigh as her stomach rumbles at her again.

"So hungry...so tired."

Unable to fight off the increasing hunger and fatigue, she drifts off into the land of slumber. While floating in a formless world, the sounds of heavy footsteps awaken her. Her vision remains partial as her eyelids refuse to fully obey her. Out of the corner of her eye, the sight of fiery red eyes pierces her soul. As its cool hand caresses her face, her skin crawls. Tears stream down her face as its hand slithers down her neck and firmly takes hold.

_Mom...dad...Yukariko._

Her hour of destruction eludes her as the entity places its hand upon her mouth and forces it open. The sudden flow of warm liquid enters her mouth and travels down her throat. Vitality surges back into her body as her fingers and toes twitch erratically. Confusion shines brightly in Yuuko's scarlet eyes as they open.

"Can you stand?"

Yuuko loses herself at the sight of the woman's flowing black hair and red kimono. The woman's hand reaches out to her, but Yuuko watches her with great caution. After struggling to get to her knees, she gives her rescuer a gentle head nod.

"Thank you."

Silence encapsulates the two as they eagerly observe one another. Yuuko flinches as the woman removes her kimono, revealing her white undergarments.

"Take it," she says upon removing it fully.

"I can't possibly take your clothing," Yuuko replies, waving her hands in protest.

Her body locks up as the woman forcefully takes her hand and places the kimono on over her arms. Not wanting to offend the woman, she lets her do as she pleases. With the kimono covering her once nude form, the woman backs away, giving Yuuko time to marvel at her new attire.

"I'm sorry for my forcefulness. A young woman shouldn't be walking around here exposed like that. This is a dangerous place."

Yuuko's lips open to protest, but suddenly stops.

"I'm not naked on purpose. I just woke up on a boat, naked, and I don't know what's going on. I thought I was dreaming, but everything feels so real."

Her savior stares into her eyes and remains quiet. Yuuko shrinks back as the woman's gaze intensifies to aggressive levels. The woman's eyes blink repeatedly before she bows upon noticing Yuuko's discomfort.

"I'm sorry Yuuko. I didn't mean to startle you."

The gears in her mind screech upon hearing her name. The woman's small hands reach out to her, but Yuuko remains hesitant. The air of discomfort looms over them for moments before she retracts her offer.

"How do you know my name?" Yuuko asks.

The woman's gaze shifts from the direction of her entrance. Her heart wanes as the expression on her face bleeds of misery. The woman takes to her knees attempting to not look Yuuko in the eyes. The silence between the two intensifies before the woman reluctantly speaks.

"I know everyone that comes to this place. I am the one who rules over the underworld, after all."

Yuuko's mind stands stagnant for a moment as the words sink in. A chuckle escapes her mouth, pulling the woman's sadden face toward her own. She slaps her knee and wipes a tear from her eye.

"You shouldn't joke like that. Even if it is just a story, everyone knows that Izanami doesn't exist."

The stern look of depression in the woman's eyes seeps into Yuuko's consciousness. Her playful expression begins to deteriorate the longer she gazes at the woman.

"It has been several years since I've been to the human world. Perhaps you can tell me about your experiences there."

Pieces of Yuuko's optimism chip away after her depressing words. In the back of her mind, the thought of her not being alive starts to creep in.

"You really don't have to keep going with your joke. I'm not dead, so please stop saying it."

"This isn't a dream or a joke, child. You may not want to believe it, but that life of yours is over."

A frown adorns her face as the woman's words stab at her heart. The negative thought burrows deeper into her mind. She bites down on her lip as she thinks back to prior events.

"Do you really want me to believe that you're Izanami, the famed hater of all humans? The woman that swore to kill one thousand people because her husband saw her decrepit form?"

"That is I."

The woman's insistent answer pushes Yuuko even further.

"I definitely appreciate your help, but I'm not a fan of your sense of humor."

Yuuko rises and readies herself to step away from the woman. Just as she turns the woman takes hold of her hand with an iron grip. She battles to free herself from her assailant's grip, but finds herself unable to.

"You're not going anywhere."

Her palms sweat profusely as the woman rises before her. Yuuko's struggle to free herself increases, but she still finds herself unable to escape.

"Let me go!"

Her hand radiates with pain as the woman's grip tightens to dangerous levels. As the pain still grows she falls to one knee and attempts to pry her hand from her. Her efforts pay off as the woman's grip disappears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Ignoring the woman's apologetic words, she gets to her feet. Her body takes off in the opposite direction. The woman's voice calls out to her, but Yuuko tunes her out, and distances herself as fast as she can.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 


End file.
